2014-10-01 - The Cowardly Kryptonian
Another day in the village. Nico was off at her waitress job. Chase was doing refits on Leapfrog - which meant if Molly was at the hideout, she'd probably wind up spending the day working and lifting stuff. Totally not fun. Victor was doing Victor stuff. Karolina and Xavin were having some alone time. Sorta. They were watching Klara at the New York Botanical Gardens. And as much as Molly liked hanging out with Klara, she had enough flower stuff for a day. So until Nico was on a break, she was on her own in the city. Fortunately, she found this awesome place that served sodas and had like a billion kitties roaming around inside! Molly comes out of the Cat Cafe - wearing her cat hat even, natch (got her a free soda since the owner was apparently some sort of cat nut) and looks around, sipping her soda, to figure out what she'd do next, since she had a couple of hours to waste, and only $6.75 to spend. As Molly exits the caf a shadow forms over her. If she happens to look up, a large tanker semi seems to be about to fall on her. That is, until a blue and red blur appears almost out of nowhere and catches it. Superman descends slowly towards the ground, placing the truck onto the side of the street gently before he huffs faintly and rips the door off to retrieve the unconcious driver. He then places two fingers beside his ear. "Superman to Watchtower, I've got him. Make sure the previous area is secure. This one will be alright, he's just stunned." He then turns to look around to see where he is and spots Molly next to him. He offers her a smile. "Nice hat." Another blur swings by, too late to catch the semi, but there as Superman calls the Watchtower. "Geeze, how do you even /get/ something that big moving that fast?" Superboy asks, looking relieved, slowly lowering himself towards the ground. He spots Molly, and gives her a little salute. Molly Hayes blinkblinks. And drops her soda. "You're Superman!" Because of course he did not know that, Molly. She looks over at Superboy, who she DID meet once. "And Superman Jr! Hey! Remember me?" It must be impressive that Molly even remembers meeting Superboy - given her short attention span at times. She looks at the semi which almost fell on her. "Well someone coulda thrown it really hard? Oh! Or it could have fallen out of a plane! OR ummmmmm It could be like... um.... what are those things that are like space weapons which make asteroids go pow really fast? Like an asteroid gun? But with trucks." She wows. "That must be so cool to have a dad who has powers who isnt a supervillain...." She touches her hat when its complimented. "Can I get your autograph? I'm a superhero too!" Superman takes the time to check the man's pulse by listening to his heartbeat. Then he scans him for broken bones. It seems he really is just stunned so he makes him as comfortable as he can in the cab of the truck before turning to the newly arriving Kon-El. He smiles. "Some parademons dropped it from several miles up. The rest of the League is mopping them up as we speak." He walks over and gives his son a brief hug. "Good to see you, kiddo." And then he turns to Molly and chuckles. "Yeah, that's me. An autograph? Sure, no problem." He was used to stuff like this, but when she mentions that she's a superhero too, he raises a dark brow slightly. "Really? That's great. We can never have too many people willing to protect the planet. But you have me at a disadvantage. You are?" He raises his brows expectantly. "Railgun," Superboy says, landing. "And it's Superboy, the only 'Junior' is Captain Marvel." He meets Superman's eyes at the incredulous brow, and, when he thinks Molly isn't looking, he makes a punching motion, then nods back towards the truck. "She's a bit excitable." Molly Hayes looks confused. "Captain Marvel Jr? I didnt know she had a son." SHE. Molly shakes her head though. Not important. File that for later. She's talking to Superman - and he's going to give her an autograph! Molly isnt looking when Superboy makes the punching motion. She's practically hopping. "Oh! Um... Molly. Molly Hayes! And my superhero name is Princess Powerful, even though I don't really get to use it much though I really want to use it more. Did you make your own cape? I once made a cape but my friend said it was dumb to have a cape because I don't fly. But my friends don't like wearing costumes at all, which sorta sucks, because that's the coolest part of superheroing. Besides lots of superheroes who can't fly wear capes, right? Like um... Batman... I think. And um...." She pauses at that point and starts to think. First of other superheroes who don't fly but wear capes. And fails at that. Then she tries to think of any other Superheroes who wear capes, period. "Annnnd I think Dr. Strange wears a cape, unless that's like some sort of cloak. OH! OH and Cloak. But .... okay maybe a cape isn't a cloak but it's very superhero-ish, right?" She then notices Superboy again. "Hey.... actually why don't you wear a cape too? It would make you like..... 20 percent cooler. Not that you're not cool, but... CAPES!" Molly Hayes says, "it's a mathematically proven fact." Molly Hayes would show you the math, but it's complex and uses numbers and letters and stuff. Superman catches the movement from Kon and nods in understanding. He extends his hand towards Molly. "Then it's a pleasure to meet you." When she asks about his cape, he pauses for a moment. "My mother made it for me." Well, she made the original one anyway, but he still uses that answer mostly. He looks over at Kon as if to say 'Is she like this all the time?'. He even chuckles a little when Molly goes on about Kon needing to wear a cape. He can't help but to add. "Well, son, it /is/ family tradition." Even Power Girl wore a cape, though that's not the first thing that gets noticed about her. He floats about a foot off the ground and crosses his arms over his chest. He looks around for a moment and then spots some loose rubble. He picks up a slab and his eyes glow briefly before he writes with his heat vision: To Molly from Superman. From one hero to another.' He then hands it over to the teenager. "Here you go." The smoke was still settling from when he finished writing. Superboy nods to Superman's questioning look. "They flap too much when I fly," Superboy explains. "I wore one for a while, but the noise drove me nuts, I flew everywhere at hypersonic speed just so I couldn't hear it." He adjusts his jacket. "Besides, I don't think the world could handle me 20 percent cooler." He grins. "And Batman glides." Molly Hayes takes the Flintstones style autograph. "Ooooooh! Wait till Nico or Chase see this, they're gonna be totes jealous." she says to herself excitedly. Then looks up at Superman again. "Is Supergirl your sister or wife? I don't think she's your wife because she looks really young, and it would be weird cause Superman Jun-er..... Superboy looks older than her. OOOH Wait is Wonder Woman your wife and your mom? (the 'your mom' being directed at Superboy). Is your mom a superhero?" She pauses. "Wonder Woman isnt your MOM, right?" She nods to herself. Probably not. Too young. Then again she doesn't realize Wonder Woman's thousands of years old or she'd be convinced. Then looks over at Superboy again about the Batman gliding thing. "Oh well... yeah that makes sense then. Cause he's like a vampire right? And vampires fly. Cause we had a person on our superhero team once who was a vampire and I... okay actually I don't think Topher flew but he turned out to be evil and stuff but he was more like the Twilight vampires except not sparkly so we should have realized that he'd be evil. Batman's not evil or anything right? I mean when he drinks blood it's probably like freely given and stuff?" How Molly got from Wonder Woman being Superman's wife to Batman drinking human blood? That's another Molly power. Kon-El says, "Batman is a vampire, one of those rumors you're never quite sure as a Super if you should disuade." Molly Hayes says, "we can try to prove it by seeing if putting a stake in his heart kills him or not." Kon-El says, "That kills most things, Molly." Superman blushes a little as Molly goes on about Kara and Diana being his wife. "Um... no, no Molly. Supergirl is our cousin as is Power Girl. And Wonder Woman is a really good friend. I'm... not seeing anyone." Clark Kent was married to Lois, not Superman. So he had to be careful here. He looks over at Kon as if asking to be saved for once. "I... really hope you enjoy the autograph, Ms. Hayes. I... uh... I should get going. I think I suddenly hear a crime happening..somewhere." And without another word he flies into the air. Superboy looks to Superman, surprised to hear him actually tell a lie. Okay, well, a crime is probably happening SOMEWHERE, but still. He does smile a bit at seeing the father and mentor flustered. He looks to Molly. "I don't actually have a mom, not the way you're thinking of. I'm a clone. Well, not a perfect clone, half of me's human, but there isn't actually a 'mom' who raised me or had me as a baby or anything. I was kinda 'born' at 16." Kon-El says, "People who have defeated Superman: Doomsday, Molly Hayes." Molly Hayes looks as Superman makes a hasty retreat from an interview that makes Lois Lane's interview questions seem relaxing. "Wish I had superhearing. Except then I'd probably hear when Xavin and Karolina were doing kissy stuff and my ears would get cooties or something. Actually... probably wouldnt since they're girls and girls don't have cooties." She is pretty sure she saw that on the Discovery Channel. She looks at Superboy. "Awww.... that's sad. I bet if you asked Supergirl or Wonder Woman, they'd probably do mom stuff for you. I've seen them on TV and I think they'd be really good moms. So..... Superman ISN'T married anymore?" She thinks about that. Hrm. Wolverine was already crossed off her list of people she wanted to marry when she grew up. Hrm..... "Um... no, Kara's like my sister. Big sister or little sister sorta depends on exactly what we're talking about. She's got more total life experience, but she doesn't 'get' Earth sometimes. As for Wonder Woman... no, not asking her to play mom. I think I'm good without. If nothing else, I've got Superman's parents." Superboy says. He... gives up on trying to follow the logic train that made a stop at 'Superman's Married.' Molly Hayes nods a little. "Okay. Well I should probably go. Need to show this to my friends and google stuff about Superman. Nice seeing you again Superboy!" She waves at him. "You really should think about a cape though." Then walks off, saying to herself. "Mrs. Molly Superman. Mrs. Molly Hayes-Superman? Mrs. Molly Superman-Hayes? Hyphens.... confusing. Super Molly maybe?" Because you know, Superman's his name. First and last name. Like Cher. Or Bono. Superboy listens in amusement as Molly wanders off. He turns around and flies off to deal with some Parademons. "Your turn," he tells Superman in a bit of a sing-song. It's funny when it's someone else! Superboy hears from a long ways away. "It's not fair. She scares me a little.."